Under The Umbrella
by Mitsui-san
Summary: Fukase, un chico callado y observador, logra superar su cobardía para entablar una tierna amistad con su compañera, Hatsune, sin embargo, una tormenta de inseguridad podría separarlos. Sólo bajo su paraguas podría encontrar salvación. [One-shot FukasexMiku]


**_" Under_** ** _the Umbrella_** ** _"_**

 _Vocaloid one-shot by Mitsui Neko_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Fukase, un chico callado y observador, logra superar su cobardía para entablar una tierna amistad con su compañera, Hatsune Miku, sin embargo, una tormenta de inseguridad podría separarlos. Sólo bajo su paraguas podría encontrar salvación._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para_ _ **YAMAHA Corporation**_ _y_ _ **CRYPTON Future Media**_ _._

* * *

En un país extranjero, perdido en la ciudad de Shizou, un joven pelirrojo corre apresurado por las calles hasta hallar un refugio de la fuerte lluvia en una parada de autobús.

Es tal el aguacero, que los establecimientos están cerrados y ningún transeúnte se ve a la vista. Por un instante el joven adulto no puede evitar sentirse solo en aquella desconocida ciudad. Su mente se cuestiona las razones o bien, el motivo que lo llevo a encontrarse en ese lugar ahora mismo.

Apoyado contra la pared, esa persona que contestaba al nombre de Satoshi Fukase, cierra los ojos e intenta distraer su mente pensando en una respuesta a tal confusión. Es en ese momento, cuando él lo recuerda todo...

Era un día lluvioso igual a ese. Ya se le había hecho tarde para salir, por lo que el joven Fukase, en ese entonces de unos dieciséis, se apresuraba para irse a su hogar.

Ya llevaba preparado en mano un paraguas, pues incluso cuando el hombre del clima había pronosticado que sería un buen día soleado, Fukase sin fiarse, la había tomado antes de salir de casa. Supuso que desconfiar de las personas tenía sus ventajas.

Justo cuando el pelirrojo se disponía a irse, a punto de abrir su paraguas, notó que no estaba solo en la entrada de su colegio, de hecho alguien se encontraba haciéndole compañía, aunque no intencionalmente.

La chica que se resguardaba de la lluvia un tanto temerosa, era Hatsune Miku, una compañera de clases. Fukase nunca había hablado con la chica, pues ella era solamente eso, una compañera que se sentaba a un par de sillas adelante de él.

Cierto, el joven Satoshi nunca había intercambiado palabras con Miku, sin embargo la conocía bien por lo poco que había observado de ella en el tiempo que llevaban siendo compañeros.

Aparentemente la Hatsune era una chica "popular", por así decirlo, más que nada por el hecho de que era amiga de gran parte del colegio y estos hablaban muy bien de ella, describiéndola como una persona buena, agradable y de confianza. Sin embargo, aquellas virtudes no evitaban que Miku fuera constantemente acosada en los pasillos del edificio por los ya clásicos brabucones y las perras. Al ser molestada por estas personas, el lado "verdadero" de Miku salía a relucir, aquel que ella ocultaba dolorosamente tras su amable sonrisa. Cobardía, inseguridad, debilidad, sumisión...

Fukase nunca había visto con sus propios ojos el que la chica aquamarina fuera acosada, pero estaba al tanto de ello tan solo con verla. Había algo en la mirada de aquella chica que le indicaba que sufría, una mirada parecida a la suya, pues si, él igual había experimentado esos abusos. Era costumbre para el de ojos carmesí ser molestado, ofendido y hasta golpeado por su peculiar apariencia, sin embargo él aplicaba la ley de hielo con sus abusadores, algo que resultó ser bastante efectivo, pues al darle poca importancia a lo que ellos le hacían, éstos quedaban insatisfechos al punto de aburrirse y finalmente dejarle en paz. Aun así, aunque ello había funcionado con él, dudaba que fuera lo mismo con Miku.

Fue solamente en una ocasión cuando caminando por los pasillos, de pura casualidad, Fukase fue testigo de cómo la Hatsune era molestada por sus abusadores. La chica tiritaba del miedo e inevitablemente él se sintió responsable de ella. Estuvo a punto de intervenir para defenderla, pero la de coletas actuó antes y soltó un golpe al líder de los brabucones, dejándole inconsciente en el suelo. Los otros chicos, incluyéndolo a él, estaban en completo shock y una vez reaccionaron, salieron huyendo de allí, demostrando lo cobardes que eran en realidad. Por su parte Miku parecía estar igual de sorprendida por lo ocurrido, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio a una de felicidad y orgullo. Estaba contenta con lo que había logrado y Fukase igual lo estaba por ella, aunque en ningún momento se acercó a felicitarla, simplemente observó, como siempre y se retiró.

Sí, en definitiva Miku Hatsune era otro caso. Era una muchacha insegura, pero lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar a sus miedos. Sin embargo no dejaba de ser lo que era, una chica y eso quedaba demostrado al ver la expresión de preocupación en su rostro con la idea de mojarse bajo la lluvia.

—Eemm Hatsune... —Se atrevió a hablarle, luego de mirarla por un rato, por un tiempo en realidad, finalmente se había atrevido a hablarle.

La mencionada giró su vista al pelirrojo. Parpadeó un par de veces confundida y luego sonrió ligeramente para acercarse donde él se encontraba.

— ¡Fukase-kun! —Canturreó ella con una voz melodiosa.

Él estaba sorprendido. Ella sabia su nombre. Le sorprendía más que nada porque, a excepción de ella, nadie más lo sabía. Después de todo, él era un cero a la izquierda para muchos.

—Hatsune-san ¿Te has olvidado el paraguas?

—Oh, en realidad no. Siempre he tenido el mío dentro de mi casillero. —Respondió muy tranquila, a lo que el más alto por un par de centímetros solamente alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y en donde está? —Preguntó confundido.

Miku rió un poco avergonzada mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

—Se lo he prestado a unas amigas para que se fueran a su casa.

Fukase entrecerró sus ojos.

Sí, Miku era amiga de gran parte del colegio y estos hablaban bien de ella, de su amabilidad, de cómo podían sacarle provecho a ello. La Hatsune era muy amable, tal vez demasiado, al punto de ser incapaz de decir "No", al menos no a las personas a las cuales consideraba sus amistades que era casi el 50% del colegio.

Resultaba un poco doloroso para Fukase el observar como mucha gente jugaba con la chica peliturquesa de esa manera, pero como siempre, él solo era un observador, un observador demasiado cobarde para hacer algo al respecto como abrirle los ojos a Miku sobre los "amigos" que tenia; pero eso había cambiado, finalmente se atrevió a hacer algo más que solo ver.

—Ya veo. —Suspiró para luego centrar nuevamente su mirada donde la lluvia, la cual parecía haberse calmado un poco. Solo un poco— Oye, si tú no tienes problema... Podría compartir mi paraguas contigo.

Los orbes esmeraldas de Miku brillaron de la sorpresa y la emoción que le invadió a tal propuesta por parte de alguien tan serio y reservado como Fukase.

— ¡Claro! —La aquamarina se acercó donde su compañero, pero no fue sino ya estando cerca de él que notó las marcas de su rostro.

Hubo un corto silencio incómodo en el cual Miku observaba detenidamente a Fukase, haciéndolo sentir muy incomodo, ya que si bien era el clásico chico que gustaba de observar a la lejanía, odiaba cuando las miradas se centraban en él.

—Si te incomoda, puedes tomar mi paraguas y...

—No me incomoda en absoluto. —Interrumpió, regalándole esa sonrisa gentil que le hizo sonrojar.

Fukase estaba sorprendido y apenado. Normalmente todos evitaban el contacto visual con él y cuando no lo hacían, siempre le observaban con una expresión de asco y desprecio; pero no esta vez, no. Finalmente alguien miraba más allá de su exterior. Esa mirada que Miku le dedicaba intentaba mirar dentro de él.

—Bueno... En ese caso, vamos. —El de rojo abrió por completo su paraguas y de inmediato la chica se había apegado a él, sosteniéndose de la manga de su chaqueta escolar.

Antes de dar pie hacia el exterior, Fukase inhaló y exhaló buscando tranquilizarse, pues no estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía de alguien y mucho menos de una fémina.

Ya estando bajo la lluvia todo era normal, aparentemente, pues ninguno de los dos jóvenes se dedicó palabra alguna, solo caminaban uno al lado del otro, un poco pegados para resguardarse bien de la lluvia, con sus hombros de vez en cuando rozando, haciendo que el cuerpo del pelirrojo de estremeciera un poco.

— ¿Estás bien? —Miku le vio algo preocupada.

—Sí, solo tengo algo de frio. —Mintió de manera convincente.

Fue de repente, que sintió una extraña calidez, calidez de la tela de una bufanda la cual había sido colocada alrededor de su cuello. Era la misma que la Hatsune llevaba puesta, pero siendo muy larga, había sobrado suficiente para él.

— ¿Q-Qué estás...?

—Tú me compartes tu paraguas, así que déjame compartirte mi bufanda. —Dijo ella tranquila y amable.

Fukase no le cuestionó, plantó su mirada en el camino a su frente, mientras con la mano libre, buscaba esconder ese molesto sonrojo con la bufanda.

Luego de unos diez minutos caminando, diez minutos casi interminables para el joven Satoshi, ambos llegaron al punto en el cual sus caminos se separaban y fue allí cuando la lluvia cesó.

— ¡Oh, mira, Fukase-kun! —Miku señaló hacia el cielo.

Fukase bajó el paraguas, dirigiendo su mirada justo donde su compañera apuntaba y allí vio un hermoso arcoíris que se pintaba en el ahora ya despejado cielo azul.

— ¿Acaso no es lindo? Me encantan los arcoíris. —Comentó aquella chica sin quitar su mirar del cielo.

Sin sospecharlo, nuevamente, como había sido desde que se habían conocido, Fukase le observaba, embelesado, no sabía si por su apariencia tan adorable o por su personalidad tan encantadora, pero estaba claramente prendido de ella.

—Es precioso... —Respondió sin dejar de verla.

Ese mismo día, una amistad se había entablado.

Al otro día, Miku le había saludado en la mañana al llegar a clases, justo cuando ella estaba con su grupo de amigos; de hecho, aquellos se les habían quedado mirando extrañados, pero como siempre él solo ignoró, regresándole el saludo a la de coletas.

Esa misma semana el profesor había marcado un trabajo en equipo y de inmediato Miku se había acercado a él preguntándole si ya tenía compañero. La respuesta fue obviamente negativa.

—Te equivocas. —Sonrió ella ampliamente— Yo seré tu compañera de equipo.

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido. Resulta que después de ese incómodo paseo, compartiendo paraguas y bufandas, de pronto la Hatsune había empezado a apegarse a él, buscándolo constantemente, ya fuera para hacer tarea juntos o salir a algún lado.

Para Fukase el colegio siempre había sido un lugar solitario y aburrido, pero Miku le había traído un poco de color a su gris vida escolar. De pronto el levantarse temprano para ir a clases ya no era tan malo y cuando podía, intentaba ser detallista con ella, dándole pequeños obsequios, ya fuera comprados o hechos a mano. Todos en modo de agradecimientos por ofrecerle a él algo tan valioso y especial como la amistad, aunque muy, muy, muy en el fondo, sabía que, al menos por su parte, lo que sentía por ella era más fuerte que eso.

Tal vez era muy despistado o bien muy orgulloso, realmente no lo sabía, pero no fue sino un día, el día de la graduación de ambos, que Fukase finalmente se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la Hatsune.

El chico leía un cartel pegado en el mural informativo de su colegio, uno sobre el gran baile que se realizaría ese mismo día por la obvia graduación, donde los alumnos y sus familias eran invitados a festejar el día especial en que finalmente sus jóvenes hijos pasaban para la universidad.

El de ojos rojos llevaba ya varios días pensando de que manera pedirle a Miku que fuera a la graduación con él, aunque de pronto pensaba que no era buena idea, pues los bailes y esas cosas no eran realmente lo suyo. No quería decepcionarla o aburrirla, además estaba seguro de que ella iría con sus "amistades" a dicho baile y tal vez era mejor así.

—Hey, Fukase-kun.

El aludido giró su mirada donde había escuchado su nombre y no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios al encontrarse con la chica en la cual pensaba.

—Hola, Miku-san ¿Como estas? —Preguntó amable y curioso sin quitar su mirada rojiza de ella.

—Bien, supongo. —Contestó la de coletas, no muy convincente— ¿Será posible que podamos hablar hoy a la salida en la azotea?

—Uhm... pero hoy es el baile ¿No iras a prepararte saliendo de clases? —Le cuestionó algo confundido.

—S-sí, pero... —La joven bajó su mirada, jugando nerviosa con sus dedos, cosa que preocupó al pelirrojo— ¡Por favor, solo ve! ¡¿Ok?!

Antes de que Fukase pudiese contestar, Miku ya había escapado, corriendo por los pasillos. Intentó detenerla sin mucho éxito, por lo que al final decidió ir a encontrarse con ella en la azotea como había pedido, aunque ahora se sentía nervioso respecto a lo que hablarían.

Ya en la azotea, Satoshi se encontró con la Hatsune ya esperándole. Al girarse a verle, ella le sonrió de aquella forma tan amigable y tierna, como la primera vez que habían cruzado palabras, caminando bajo la lluvia...

—Bueno ¿De qué querías hablar? —Se acercó a ella.

—Pues... realmente no sé cómo decir esto... —Miku mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, mientras que su amigo le observaba mortificado.

—Sea lo que sea, puedes decirme... —Le comentó con amabilidad para alentarle.

—E-eemm la razón por la que te llamé aquí no era para hablar contigo... —Una parte de Fukase se sintió aliviado al escuchar eso, pero aun no estaba del todo tranquilo— Era para despedirme...

— ¿Despedirte? —Repitió el de rojo confundido y nervioso— ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?

—Mi familia y yo nos vamos a mudar, mañana temprano. —Respondió finalmente viéndole de frente, aunque con tristeza.

— ¿Qué...? —Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Fukase al escuchar lo dicho por la de coletas— P-pero... ¿Por qué?

—Es por el trabajo de mi padre. —Explicaba volviendo a desviar la mirada— Le están ofreciendo un excelente ascenso, pero la toca mudarse. Dijo que iría solo, pero mi madre y yo quisimos acompañarle.

Aunque la explicación de Miku para mudarse era razonable, aparentemente no había bastado para el pelirrojo de expresión molesta y desolada. No llevaba mucho tiempo siendo amigo de la peliturquesa (en tres años de estudiar juntos) y ésta se iría de su lado.

—Miku... yo... —Aquel pudo haber sido el momento perfecto para haberlo dicho, pero el orgullo fue mayor y antes de darse cuenta, Fukase estaba corriendo mientras era llamado por Miku a lo lejos.

No sabía realmente a donde se dirigía, solo corría, lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, queriendo huir de aquella lamentable realidad.

Cuando finalmente sus pies se cansaron de tan increíble carrera, Fukase se detuvo, recargándose contra una pared para recuperar el aliento perdido y fue entonces, que alzando la mirada, descubrió donde se encontraba. En las puertas de un aparente bar.

El pelirrojo no lo pensó mucho y entró. Era un lugar bastante tranquilo y con buena música, tal vez debido a la hora. Se acercó donde la barra, algo nervioso pues creyó que posiblemente le sacarían siendo menor de edad, sin embargo nadie le dijo nada, solamente el cantinero el cual le preguntó qué es lo que deseaba beber. Un tanto sorprendido, el ojirojo pidió una simple cerveza.

Mientras le traían lo pedido, él pensaba o más bien recordaba cuando su padre le decía que no existía mejor bebida que el alcohol para ahogar las penas. Sí, recodaba muy bien ese momento, pues había sido el día del funeral de su madre. Su padre se había emborrachado y no dejaba de decirle incoherencias que quedaron grabadas como fuego en su memoria.

Una vez la cerveza fue servida frente a él, algo temeroso bebió de este de un solo golpe, sorprendiendo al cantinero y a los otros clientes que le felicitaron, como si aquello fuera una gran habilidad. Tal vez lo era, tal vez era su habilidad o su talento, volverse un ebrio como su padre, con el fin de huir de su dolor, con el fin de olvidar a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

Uno, dos, tres vasos más de la misma bebida. Fukase aun no estaba del todo ebrio, pero empezaba a sentirse algo mareado, fue entonces que escuchó claramente el sonido de la puerta del bar abrirse, seguido del silbido de uno de los cliente y luego una voz bastante familiar para él.

— ¡Fukase! —Alguien le habló y ese alguien era la persona por la que se había escondido en ese lugar.

— ¡H-Hatsune-san! —Exclamó sorprendido.

Miku tenía las mejillas infladas, el rostro algo rojo por lo enfurecida que estaba e incluso sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar.

— ¡¿Qué haces en este lugar?! ¡Y bebiendo! —Molesta, la chica de coletas le golpeo la mano, haciendo que soltara su tarro de cerveza y este cayera al suelo— ¡Ven conmigo, ahora! —Le tomó de su oreja, sacándole del establecimiento.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que él no pudo hacer nada, solo dejarse llevar, adolorido, por la chica, la cual le reprendió una vez habían llegado a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar.

—Lo siento… —Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Fukase miró fijamente a Miku. Ella estaba llorando. Incluso así se veía hermosa, tanto que se había sonrojado. Se sintió mal por ello, especialmente cuando de la nada, le había acorralado contra una pared, acercándose peligrosamente, tan solo a centímetros de que sus labios rozaran con los de ella.

— ¿F-Fukase…? ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

La melodiosa, pero temblorosa voz de Miku lo sacó de su transe. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los esmeraldas de ella, los cuales le miraban confundidos y hasta asustados. De inmediato se alejó.

—P-perdóname… Creo que estoy algo ebrio… —Se excusó, queriendo creer en sus propias palabras.

—Está bien… N-no importa… —La chica mantenía la mirada baja, estando levemente ruborizada. Tal vez esa era la primera vez que le veía con ese adorable color pintando sus mejillas.

El sol decencia, dando paso a la noche. Una canción romántica se escuchaba a lo lejos de una florería, cuyas flores que tenían colocadas en la entrada, emanaban un hermoso olor que llegó a las narices de ambos. Es como si todo el universo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para volver de ese incomodo momento, el ambiente perfecto para él, para decirle la verdad respecto a lo que sentía…

Pero no.

—Te voy a extrañar… —Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de irse y dejar a una desolada Miku.

Al otro día se había ido, e incluso cuando existía el internet, entre otros medios para mantenerse comunicados, tanto Fukase como Miku jamás volvieron a saber del otro. El pelirrojo aun pensaba en ella, sobre todo cuando se enteró que aparentemente él había sido el único, de todas las amistades de la peliturquesa, en enterarse de su partida. Se había despedido solo de él y de nadie más.

Que idiota había sido; pero no iba a lamentarse por ello. Así como ella había enfrentado a sus miedos, Fukase deseaba hacer lo mismo. Quería ser valiente, como la vez que se había atrevido a hablarle, dado por comienzo la mejor etapa de su vida.

Sí, estaba seguro de que podía enmendar el error que había cometido y lo haría sin importar cuánto tiempo tomara aquello.

.

.

.

El pelirrojo abre sus ojos una vez el recuerdo ha acabado. Sí, ahora lo recuerda todo y se siente feliz al saber que aquello no fue solo una "idea", pues al final realmente se esforzó, dio todo de sí mismo para lograr hacer de ese pensamiento una realidad y era la razón por la que se encontraba allí.

La lluvia se había calmado, solo un poco. Fukase escucha algo que le hace separarse de la pared en la que yacía apoyado y enfocar su mirada en la lejanía. Escucha unos pasos, pasos de alguien que se acerca a su dirección. Nota como de entre la llovizna una silueta empieza a aparecer. Al principio no parece tener una forma clara, pero conforme se acerca a él, rápidamente deduce que se trata de una mujer que camina con un paraguas en mano.

Un poco nervioso, se acerca más, sin salir de debajo de la parada de autobús, solo un poco queriendo aclarar su mirada, para poder reconocer quien es esa persona y cuando finalmente logra hacerlo, no puede creerlo. Todo su ser tiembla, su respiración parece agitarse un poco, pero no tanto como su corazón, el cual late con tanta intensidad, que siente que podría escaparse de su pecho. Sin embargo se mantiene allí, latiendo con emoción, con euforia, con felicidad, por ella.

La neblina parece disiparse con su paso, la misteriosa mujer que ahora está de pie frente a él no es nada menos que ella, la primera persona en verle a los ojos sin miedo o desprecio, la primera en ser su amistad, en robarle su corazón y la única. Hatsune Miku estaba frente a sus ojos, ahora como una joven mujer adulta, pero aun manteniendo esa sonrisa gentil de su adolescencia; nuevamente se siente embelesado, como en esos tiempos.

—Hola, Fukase-kun…

Esa voz lo hace estremecer, aunque se escucha diferente debido a la madurez, sigue siendo tan melodiosa como antes.

Anonadado, simplemente le mira, escuchando la lluvia y los latidos de su corazón. Cuando menos se da cuenta, ya está bajo la lluvia, pero a los pocos segundos, ella ya le estaba cubriendo con su paraguas y se encuentran tan cerca del otro, que Fukase no sabe qué hacer.

Tratar de hacerse el genial en momentos como esos no tenían sentido alguno, él sabía que no era nadie especial, no contaba con dinero o trucos, solo era un chico más del montón (con unas cicatrices en su rostro un tanto inusuales), sin embargo ella había visto algo en él, algo para elegirlo por encima de muchos otros que buscaron pretenderla. Por una vez en su vida quería disfrutar del amor, por primera vez, en un largo tiempo, deseaba ser feliz.

—Te amo… —Finalmente aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios.

Unas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la joven, pero de inmediato eran secadas por el pelirrojo, que acortaba la distancia entre los dos, sonrojado hasta las orejas al igual que ella. Ahora no había excusa alguna, era él realmente quien hacia dichas acciones sin estar bajo la influencia de algún alcohol.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos, la ve fijamente por última vez. Ella sonríe traviesamente conforme él se acerca, pero estando a solo centímetros, dicha sonrisa se borra, dejando aquellos labios preparados para el encuentro de los suyos. No lo piensa demasiado, pues no puede controlarse más.

Su primer beso es más apasionado de lo que hubiese imaginado, tanto así, que el paraguas termina en el suelo debido a que ella le abraza rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Fukase de igual manera, la rodea de su cintura, abrazándola y apegándola lo más que puede contra su cuerpo.

Ahora ambos yacen empapados bajo la lluvia, pero a ningún parece molestarles, al contrario, ambos se sonríen mutuamente y la mano de Miku se posa en la mejilla del ojirojo, acariciándole con ternura.

—También te amo… —Responde ella, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

¿Qué sería de esa noche? ¿Qué pasaría de ese momento en adelante? Fukase realmente solo sabia una cosa, a partir de ahora, su tiempo seria para Miku si ella así lo deseaba.

Finalmente había logrado enfrentarla, a ella, a sus miedos e inseguridades y una vez más la besaba como se debía.

.

.

.

" _Si mañana llueve nuevamente… ¿me dejarías resguardarme bajo tu paraguas?"_

* * *

 _Basado levemente en las canciones Melt de **Ryo** (Supercell) y  Love in Shizou de **MikitoP** _

_Desde hace tiempo que había deseado publicar un fic de Fukase y Miku, de hecho este lo llevo escrito desde hace ya un tiempo, pero hasta ahora se los comparto._

 _Sé que es una pareja inusual, pero la insistencia de varios seguidores de que escribiera de ellos me llevo a hacerlo y pues este fic va dedicado a esas personas nwn)/_

 _¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Merezco un fav o review? ¿Un golpe? (?_

 _Muchas gracias por leer :'3_

 _ **Atte: Mitsui Neko** _


End file.
